


where it all ends

by lightcarrier



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightcarrier/pseuds/lightcarrier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin stops him at the gate. <em>You are always welcome here,</em> he says, and he means, <em>please don’t leave me.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	where it all ends

    Thorin stops him at the gate. _You are always welcome here_ , he says, and he means, _please don’t leave me._

    Bilbo’s eyes are blue as turquoise in the dawn, diminished in the light of the winter sun. The world before him is colourless, only grey and white and the silhouettes of mountains in the distance.

    Thorin looks at this colourlessness and Thorin says, _Here under the mountain you can hear the forges ring in the starless dark. What sun or star do you need when we can forge light from rock? Our fire will burn again._

    And Bilbo says, _Yes. Your fire will burn again._

    They stand in silence for what seems like years.

 _It was a sickness,_ Thorin says.

 _Yes,_ Bilbo says. _A sickness,_ and he says the word (unlike all other words, some words Thorin will never say again) as if it is charcoal in his mouth.

 _Will you write to me?_  Thorin asks.

    The silence is answer enough.

 _I will not marry again_ , he says, as if pity will draw Bilbo to stay. 

(It won’t.)

 _No_ , Bilbo replies. _I suppose you won’t._ He pauses. _Thank you for the mithril shirt_ , he says. He does not thank Thorin for the kisses he stole. Burglars do not thank those they rob, after all. _But I will be leaving it behind. It’s a lovely gift, but us Hobbits don’t tend to needlessly get into wars._

 _No_ , says Thorin, and his heart hurts far more than he wounds on the battlefield. _No. I don’t suppose so._

    Bilbo turns to him, and their eyes meet, and there is no answering spark like there was in Bag End. Like there was on the Carrock when Thorin took him into his arms and held him close and felt his heartbeat, fluttering against his ribcage. Like there was in Laketown when they were both tipsy with drink and kisses. 

    Like there was when Bilbo was in love with him. 

    Thorin’s cheeks are wet. He tells himself it’s from the cold.

 _Farewell,_ Bilbo says. He holds out his hand. Thorin does not take it.

 _Farewell,_ he answers. And he adds, _Master Baggins._

    Bilbo grasps his own hand at the emptiness, tilts his head. Hoists his pack over his shoulder. Leaves.

    Thorin watches his figure until it disappears on the horizon, and for the first time in his life, he’s not quite sure where home is, anymore.


End file.
